El regalo perfecto
by musicbtr666
Summary: Kendall no sabe que darle a Carlos de navidad, tendra que pedirle ayuda a sus amigos para descubrir que es lo que el chico quiere, Kendall lo descubrira a tiempo. Lee para saber.


Hola chicos y chicas espero que se la estén pasando muy bien en estas fechas de alegría, bueno los dejo con una pequeña historia de navidad Kenlos.

Disclaimer: BTR (La banda y el tv show) no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación

* * *

Faltan una semana para navidad, y ya todo está listo, el árbol de navidad, las luces, la decoración, los regalos a excepción de un regalo si el de Kendall para Carlos; esto le esta ocasionando muchos problemas, ya que este está enamorado de su bajito amigo y quiere darle el mejor regalo de su vida, pero no sabe que darle.

-¡Logan!- grito desesperado el rubio – necesito tu ayuda, dime ¿qué le puedo regalar a Carlos?-

-No sé, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?- respondió el genio del grupo

-Ese es el problema, ¡estoy en blanco!- respondió Kendall-¡ayuda!

-Tranquilo ya se me ocurrió algo- dijo el pelinegro –Carlos y James van a salir a ver una película-

-¿Y?- pregunto confuso el rubio

-Síguelos- dijo Logan como si fuera lo más obvio –Más de alguna cosa le gustara a Carlos-

-Eso hare- dijo Kendall

El rubio se levanto del sofá en el cual se encontraban sentados y se fue a su cuarto que compartía con Logan; mientras el pelinegro continuo leyendo su libro de medicina. Pasada una hora la puerta del apartamento de se abrió de golpe revelando a Carlos y a James ambos empapados.

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto el chico listo

-Pues James invito a salir a las Jennifers y empezó una pequeña pelea- dijo el más bajito

-Bueno es que después de que me rechazaron, por accidente dije…- dijo James -Malas palabras- continuo Carlos

Kendall se encontraba en su habitación escuchando todo y le pareció tierno e inocente la frase "malas palabras" por parte de Carlos lo que lo hizo reír un poco y recordar porque se enamoro de él; pero dejo de lado sus pensamientos y siguió escuchando.

-lo que hizo enojar a las Jennifers, y ocasionó que nos tiraran a la piscina- finalizo James

-Cuantas veces les he dicho que ignoren a las Jennifers- los regaño Logan

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unisonó

-Pero es que son muy lindas- dijo Carlos –y sexys- complemento James al terminar de decir eso Logan y Carlos se le quedaron viendo –pervertido- dijeron al unisonó

"lindas" pensó Kendall sintiendo una punzada de celos

-Bueno será mejor que nos sequemos y cambiemos para alcanzar a ver la película de las 7:00- dijo el más alto

-Bien- dijo Carlos dirigiéndose a su cuarto al minuto salió con ropa en sus manos – ¿Logan me puedo cambiar en tu cuarto?-

-Seguro, esta Kendall pero creo que está dormido- dijo el genio

-Gracias- dijo el latino

Al oír eso Kendall corrió directo hacia su cama y se tapo con el par de cobijas y se puso su almohada en la cabeza, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta -¿Kendall?- al no escuchar respuesta abrió la puerta y se paso, al entrar puso su ropa en la cama de Logan y se empezó a desvestir empezando por los pantalones, la playera lo que ocasionó una gran erección al rubio que se encontraba viendo como Carlos, la persona de la que estaba enamorada y con la que había sonado, se estaba desnudando frente a sus ojos. Carlos se encontraba desnudo cuando su teléfono sonó con una canción de BTR por lo cual empezó a bailar y brincar lo que ocasionó que el rubio estuviera a punto de pararse y aprovecharse pero se contuvo unos minutos , hasta que el latino termino de vestirse y salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Dios, nunca me habían torturado tanto" dejo el rubio mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, viendo su entrepierna que se encontraba a punto de estallar.

-¡Nos vamos!- gritaron Carlos y James al oír eso Kendall se levanto y salió de la habitación ignorando por completo su pequeño problema

-Vaya creo que el pequeño Carlos te puso a sufrir- dijo Logan que desvió la mirada de su libro para señalar la entrepierna de Kendall

-¡Cállate!, ese niño tiene una habilidad para ponerme a sufrir- dijo el rubio a lo que Logan solo rio

-Y bien ¿los seguirás?- pregunto Logan

-Claro que s…- no termino de contestar el rubio cuando Carlos enojado entra interrumpiendo dejando a Logan y Kendall con la boca abierta

-¿Qué paso Carlos?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Que a James lo invitaron a salir ahorita, y me dejo "plantado"- dijo enojado el moreno

"tacos de hockey" pensó Kendall "¿cómo sabré que quiere Litos ahora?" Logan vio la cara de frustración de Kendall, se paro, dejo su libro en la mesa, - Carlos, yo te acompaño- dijo amablemente el niño listo

-¿en serio Logi?- esta asintió con la cabeza -gracias- sonrió el latino

-Vámonos- agrego Carlos jalando a Logan – espera- dijo Logan el cual se acero a Kendall – cubre a tu amiguito, tienes suerte de que Carlos sea muy inocente- le susurro Logan a Kendall en el oído, Kendall sintió como se ponía rojo de la vergüenza; - bien vámonos- dijo el genio ambos salieron del apartamento en dirección a los cines

Kendall se sentó en el sofá espero unos minutos salió corriendo en búsqueda de su amigo y su amor secreto. Al llegar al centro comercial se dispuso en buscar a sus amigos, estuvo un rato buscándolos hasta que al fin los encontró sentados en una banca comiendo un helado y platicando "¿no verían una película?" se pregunto Kendall.

El rubio se acerco a sus amigos por detrás para saber de que hablaban cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca se puso a escuchar a sus amigos

-oye, notaste ¿Qué Kendall tenía algo en sus pantalones?- pregunto inocentemente el latino, al escuchar eso Kendall se volvió a poner rojo como tomate

-Mmm…no, no vi nada- respondió el pelinegro notando que su amigo rubio estaba escuchando – y dime tu ¿Qué te gustaría recibir esta navidad?-

Carlos se quedo pensando "me gustaría que debajo del árbol estuviera Kendall envuelto solo para mi" mientras pensaba en eso se empezó a sonrojar y a excitarse un poco.

-¿Carlos?...¡Carlos!...¡CARLOS!- grito Logan pues Carlos ya llevaba un par de minutos callado viendo el horizonte

-Perdón- dijo Carlos un poco nervioso –estaba pensando-

-No te preocupes, pero en ¿qué pensabas? Y no has respondido mi pregunta- dijo el genio

-Sí, es que… ya no aguanto tu eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano tengo que contarte algo- dijo el latino agachando la mirada

-Litos tu sabes que puedes confiar en mí y lo que me digas se queda entre nosotros- dijo logan

-muy bien Logi- Carlos respiro un momento- estoy enamorado de Kendall- susurro

-¿Qué?- pregunto le pelinegro

-Estoy enamorado de Kendall- dijo el latino, Logan rio entre dientes –eso no es un secreto-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabías?- pregunto asustado

-James me dijo, y pues si lo sospechaba, pero no te preocupes Kendall no sabe es muy ingenuo en este tipo de cosas- Carlos rio un poco

-gracias Logi, confió en que no se lo dirás a nadie- sonrió Carlos

-muy bien, demos una vuelta más a la plaza para ya irnos- dijo el genio

Ambos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar, pero Logan noto que Kendall ya no se encontraba siguiéndolos lo que la pareció raro "como encontrara el regalo para Carlos" pensó antes de ser interrumpido por Carlos que lo jalo hacia la tienda de juguetes, así pasaron el resto del día entrando a distintas tiendas.

El rubio estaba sentado en el sillón con la televisión prendida a la cual no le prestaba atención, este seguía pensando en ¿qué le abra dicho Carlos a Logan? Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Carlos y Logan

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto el rubio tratando de parecer calmado

-bien fuimos a cenar a un restaurante- fue la respuesta de Carlos -estoy cansado, me iré a dormir, buenas noches-

-buenas noches- respondieron Logan y Kendall

Carlos entro a su habitación y pasados 5 minutos Kendall no aguanto más –dime ¿qué es lo que quiere Carlos?-

-para qué preguntas te vi espiado- respondió un poco enojado el pelinegro

-fue tu idea- dijo defendiéndose Kendall

-sí, pero creo que no fue una buena idea- dijo bajando la mirada – ¿por qué nos dejaste de seguir?-

-por que Carlos te iba a contar un secreto, y si no me lo quiere contar a mi es por alguna razón-

- sí pero lo que dijo era el mejor regalo que le pudieras dar, solo tú se lo puedes dar- dijo un poco triste Logan "Carlos es de mis mejores amigos, y estar con Kendall es lo que lo haría la persona feliz del mundo"

-Entonces dime ¿qué es?- pregunto ansioso

-Es….- "confió en que no se lo dirás a nadie" las palabras de Carlos sonaron en la cabeza de Carlos –no puedo decirte, lo siento- dijo aun más triste el moreno levantándose del sofá y corriendo hacia su cuarto a encerrarse con llave

-maldición, ¿qué hare ahora?, faltan siete días para nav… pip pip (alarma de reloj) Kendall volteo a ver el reloj 01:00a.m. Seis días ¿Qué hare? Kendall apago la luz se dirijo hacia su cuarto y se acostó a dormir "¿Carlos que es lo que quieres?"

Han pasado tres días y Kendall sigue igual en blanco, insistiéndole a Logan para que le diga que darle a Carlos.

-Logan dime ¿qué le doy? Por favor- insistía el rubio

-No puedo- contestaba el genio

Siempre la misma respuesta, nunca otra diferente, pero ahora el líder tenía un plan

-hermana ¿sabes cuánto te quiero?- dijo el rubio

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hermano mayor?- dijo Katie

-necesito que le preguntes a Carlos cual sería el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir-

-Vamos hermano, ¿sigues enmarado de Carlos? ¿Pensé que lo habrias olvidado con Jo?- dijo la bajita

-pues trate, pero no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza-

-desde que estaban en primaria has estado enamorado de él, deberías decirle el y tu están solteros ¿que mas quieres para decirle?- dijo la pequeña

- no es tan fácil- dijo el rubio

-ok lo hare pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál? lo que sea-

-que le digas lo que sientes por él, en navidad- dijo la niña

-¿QUÉ? No puedo-

- le dices o le digo, tú decide-

-eres mala, pero tu ganas, le diré en la noche de navidad- dijo rendido el rubio

En eso Carlos entraba al apartamento –ve- dijo el rubio empujando a su hermana hacia Carlos

-hola, Carlos- dijo Katie

-hola- respondió amablemente el moreno

-oye, no tengo contrincantes en el póker ¿juegas conmigo?- dijo la niña

-Ee..sst..a..bi..en- dijo Carlos nervioso pues sabía que nadie le gana a Katie en el póker

Después de un rato jugando -lo haremos más interesante- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa siniestra –el que gane le preguntara lo que quiera al perdedor,y el perdedor debería contestar o pagar 5 dólares-

-de acuerdo- dijo Carlos emocionado pues le estaba ganando a Katie, sin saber que esta lo estaba dejando ganar para sacarle la información "a jugar serio" pensó la niña

Al cabo de 10 minutos Carlos ya había perdido como 9 veces -la ultima si pierdo me retiro- dijo el latino

- volví a perder- dijo

- haber ¿cuál es el mejor regalo que te pueden dar?- pregunto la niña, Carlos reviso su cartera, bacía.

-emmm... un casco del equipo profesional de Minnesota, bien me voy – dijo con un tono de preocupación

-Carlos, sabes que no sabes mentir- dijo la niña con tono de regaño

-bien quieres saber, quiero un beso, si un beso de la persona que amo- dijo un poco desesperado el latino, cosa que lastimo mucho a Kendall, que se encontraba en su habitación escuchando todo

-que tierno-dijo la niña –y ¿Quién es?

-emmm… ¿bueno?- simulo que lo llamaron – si bajo en seguida-

-no sabes mentir-

-de tu hermano, de Kendall, de él quiero el beso- dijo con los ojos vidriosos

Katie se paro, abrazo a Carlos – ten tu dinero- se lo devolvió y salió del apartamento "misión cumplida"

¡YA ES NAVIDAD! Gritaba el latino corriendo por todo el apartamento despertando a todos. Todos salieron a abrir sus regalos, ropa, artículos de hockey, video juegos, etc.

Pasaron todo el día en el apartamento en pijamas lo que es su tradición, a la hora de la cena, Kendall se acerco a Carlos y le susurro – tengo que hablar contigo, nos vemos en la azotea en 5 minutos – diciendo esto el rubio salió del apartamento

A los 5 minutos Carlos se encontraba subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la azotea, al abrir la puerta vio como todo estaba decorado, lleno de luces y el cielo cubierto de estrellas y parado en la orilla viendo la ciudad estaba Kendall

-¿Q-qué es esto?- pregunto sorprendido el latino

-es tu regalo de Navidad – diciendo esto el rubio camino en dirección a Carlos, tomándolo por la barbilla y dándole un tierno y cálido beso, Kendall guiando porque por lo visto Carlos todavía era muy inexperto en el asusto de los besos

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Carlos

-significa que estoy enamorado de ti Carlitos- terminando de decir esto Carlos empezó a llorar, Kendall lo abrazo -¿Qué pasa Carlitos?

-nada es solo que, es el mejor regalo que me han dado – dijo entre sollozos –GRACIAS- termino Carlos abrazando lo más fuerte que pudo a su nuevo novio.

* * *

Ambos se quedaron acostados, viendo las estrellas y abrazando a la persona que mas amaban en el mundo.

Chicos me despido espero que les haya gustado, que tengan una muy feliz navidad, y espero actualizar pronto mi otra historia.

Quejas, sugerencias y concejos en un reviw :)


End file.
